Admirador Secreto
by maliceloly
Summary: Sei que estou incomodando com as minhas palavras, mas eu só queria uma chance de expressar o que eu sinto. Ishihara, eu te amo. By: Admirador Secreto. -- Yaoi Lemon, Comédia, Romance -- Miyavi, The Gazette, An Cafe, Gackt e Nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Malice_Loly (maliceloly)

**Título:** Admirador Secreto

**Gênero:** Yaoi Lemon, romance, comédia.

**Classificação:** MA / +18

**Fandom:** Miyavi (participação de Gackt, Nightmare, An Cafe e The GazettE')

**Pairing:** segredo xD afinal, o admirador é secreto ;D

**Sinopse:** Sei que estou incomodando com as minhas palavras, mas eu só queria uma chance de expressar o que eu sinto. Ishihara, eu te amo. _By: Admirador Secreto._

**N/a: **resolvi postar essa como minha segunda fic aqui no . ela estará sendo postada aos sábados. É curtinha, ou seja, tem 5 capítulos que já estão prontos. Foi postada anteriormente por mim no Nyah! e fez um certo sucesso entre os leitores, espero que tenha a mesma repercursão por aqui xD. bom gente, gostaria que vocês lessem com carinho e deixassem suas opiniões, que são muito importantes pra mim. E também que tentassem descobrir quem é o admirador secreto, quem acertar pode ganhar uma oneshoot xD

* * *

**A** verdade é que ele já estava tão acostumado com as grandes cidades que cogitar a idéia de se mudar para uma cidade pequena como Angra dos Reis era tão terrível quanto à morte.

-Eu vou ! -Ishihara se jogou conta o colchão macio de sua cama.

-Para de drama Meevs, você só vai morar lá com a sua avó por um ano!

-Um ano. Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias. Oito mil setecentos e sessenta horas.

Quinhentos e vinte e cinco mil e seiscentos minutos. Trinta e um milhões...

-Chega! Você vai e pronto!

Ishihara passou a noite ali, jogado no colchão, chorando. Sim chorando. Indo embora de Niterói ele não teria mais seus amigos, sua namorada, não seria mais ele. Em sua cabeça o mundo acabava ali. Cogitou a possibilidade de suicídio varias vezes, mas não tinha coragem nem para olhar pela janela, já que morava no décimo quinto andar de um edifício-condomínio. Impossível.

Precisava convencer sua mãe em três dias, ou então acabaria morrendo de tédio na cidade que ficava a cerca de duzentos e cinqüenta quilômetros de onde vivia.

-Mãe, o Moonwalk¹ não quer ir pra Angra.

-Esquece Ishihara. Você e o seu gato vão pra Angra e ponto final.

Não deu certo a primeira tática como puderam ver.

-Mãe, você não vai sentir minha falta quando eu estiver lá e você aqui?

-Vou.

-Então eu fico. -Sorria vitorioso.

-Não, eu te visito nas férias. -Naquele momento em sua mente só se passava uma coisa... "Owned ò\./ó".

Seu tempo estava acabando só restava um dia. Um dia e seu mundo acabaria.

-Mãe eu não posso ir... Estou grávido!

-Miyavi...

-Diga.

-Se mata. -A mulher estava cansada. Cansada do adolescente que lhe torrava a paciência.

-Nossa, valeu! Que mãe você é em! Vou me matar também.

E o tempo acabou. Não restava mais nem seis horas, suas coisas estavam encaixotadas e ele estava no Shopping Plazza se despedindo de seus amigos.

-Awn, você tem mesmo que ir Myv? -a menina que parecia ser sua namorada chorava abraçada a ele.

-Infelizmente sim Nane-chan. Eu não queria, queria ficar com você e com os outros... Mas a minha mãe não tem jeito. Eu preciso ir.

-Você... não pode me dar segurança né.

-Hãm? -o moreno não entendeu.

-Me dizer, que vai ficar comigo, mesmo longe... Você não pode me dar segurança que não vai se apaixonar novamente né?

-Gomenne Nane-chan, eu não posso. Assim como você também não pode dar essa segurança pra mim.

-Eu sei, mas... Esperava que pudéssemos continuar sabe... Se nas férias você vier aqui...

-Eu... não sei... mas, eu prometo que eu tento.

No dia seguinte ele já estava lá, arrumando suas coisas no 'seu quarto'. Estudaria num colégio que nem sabia onde ficava. Terminou, tomou um banho e foi até a porta de casa.

Sentou-se na beira da calçada enquanto admirava o pouco movimento da rua onde sua avó morava.

Viu um garoto se sentar ao seu lado. Ele tinha cara de ser um daqueles pop'zinhos.

-Oi, você é novo por aqui? -O rapaz sorriu pra ele.

-Sou sim. -Respondeu, olhando-o. Era bem bonito. O rapaz era loiro, tinha olhos falsamente azuis, feições japonesas e um sorriso irresistível. Logo de cara, Ishihara sentiu uma pontada de inveja do outro.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-É Ishihara, Takamasa Ishihara, mas pode me chamar de Miyavi. -sorriu de volta para o garoto.

-Ah, muito prazer Myv. Posso chamar de Myv?

-Pode sim. -fez sinal de jóia com a mão direita. -Se me disser o seu nome.

-Ah, claro. Me chamo Okabe Satoru, mas pode chamar de Gackt. -fez um sinal com a mão (o mesmo que ele faz em Moon Child). -Você veio de onde Myv?

-Niterói.

-Ah, sim. Niterói. Já fui lá, mas nem fiquei muito tempo. Só fui passar um fim de semana.

-Hmm. Lá é legal.

-Aqui também, qualquer dia desses vamos marcar de sair juntos pra zoar um pouco?

-Claro. -deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Tinha mesmo o que fazer naquela cidade afinal em?

-Uma última pergunta, sei que é estranho perguntar mas, Myv, você é hétero?

-Sou sim. Pensou que eu era gay?

-Não, mas é que, sei lá... É bom ter certeza né? -riu um pouco.

Os dois conversaram ali por horas, até que sentiram fome. Então trocaram telefone, MSN e foram para casa.

Angra até que poderia ser um lugar interessante de se viver. Assim miyavi começou a pensar.

Na semana seguinte começaram as aulas.

Ele que sempre foi bem expansivo logo puxou assunto com um dos colegas de classe.

-Oi, tudo bom?

Ele sorria e o mais baixo o encarava.

-Por... por que ta falando comigo Takamasa-san?

-Por que eu quis assim oras.

-Mas, mas eu sou nerd não sou? E.. Você anda com o Gackt-san... e... -o menino estava visivelmente corado. Mirou o chão e ajeitou os óculos de armação grossa.

-E só por isso não posso querer falar com você? -fingiu-se pensativo.

-Não. É... que... err. Não é comum sabe. -olhou o mais alto e tentou um sorriso de canto meio sem jeito.

-Vamos, me diga seu nome.

-É... Suzuki Akira.

-Tem apelido Aki-chan?

-A... Anou... Aki-chan, Takamasa-san? -corou instantaneamente. -Me chamam de Reita.

-Ah, claro.. então vamos fazer um trato. Você me chama de Miyavi e eu te chamo de Reita falou?

-A.. ok. -sorriu voltando a arrumar os óculos no rosto.

Os dois conversaram durante toda a aula e no final da mesma Miyavi foi embora junto de Gackt, que vinha a ser, por acaso, seu novo vizinho.

O moreno decidiu que queria conhecer a cidade então, num outro dia foi até a praça do porto. Sentou-se num banco e ficou a visualizar os barcos que estavam presos ao cais.

Percebeu com o canto dos olhos um garoto estranho se aproximar. Ele estava com uma roupa completamente preta. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos arrepiados atrás e uma franja lisa espalhada pelo rosto. Sorria mesmo com os vários piercings no rosto.

-Hei, você. -O menino disse puxando Miyavi de seu transe.

-Ah.. oi? -piscou duas vezes enquanto direcionava seu olhar para a figura estranha ao seu lado.

-Você é hetero? -o menino riu baixo.

-É... Sou. Por quê?

-Ah, esquece.. é que meu amigo queria saber se tem alguma chance com você, mas, esquece. -O menino riu. -Vou avisá-lo. -Virou-se caminhando a passos largos para o outro lado da praça. Parou ao meio-caminho tonando a olhar para o mais alto. -Qual seu nome garoto?

Ele que estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos foi retirado de seu transe. Sorrindo, virou o rosto para o estranho.

-Me chame de Miyavi. É bem mais fácil.

-Claro. -O menor apontou e sorriu. -Eu sou Hitsugi. Não vou esquecer ok?

As pessoas daquela cidade estavam sendo extremamente simpáticas aos seus olhos. Antes nunca que um estranho dirigiria a palavra a ele numa praça qualquer sem que fosse um assalto. Era estranhamente divertido poder ficar tranqüilo enquanto assistia o movimento das embarcações ao balanço do mar.

* * *

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**-A**CORDA MIYAVI! –Gackt gritava do quintal com um megafone [?].

O moreno pulou da cama com o susto. Olhou pela janela e viu o outro fazendo sinal para que descesse.

Arrumou o cabelo, fez sua higiene pessoal e, ainda de pijama, foi até o quintal, levando um susto ao perceber que Gackt não estava sozinho.

-MIYAVI, ISSO É JEITO DE RECEBER VISITAS? –o loiro gritava no megafone.

-Ele gostou desse treco né? –Questionou o moreno que acompanhava o outro.

-É... o Gakuto-san gosta de megafones... –riu gostoso ficando com as bochechas coradas. –Não vai me apresentar Gakko?

-AH! CLARO! ESSE É O SHIROYAMA YUU, MAS PODE CHAMAR DE AOI. –ainda usava o megafone, se divertindo com isso.

Aoi pegou o treco da mão do Gackt e sorriu.

-Melhor assim.

-Mas... mas... eu gostava tanto dele!

-Esquece.

-Então, a que devo a visita?

-Viemos te chamar pra ir à praia... –Gackt sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Ata, deixa eu me trocar...

-Ta, mas convida a gente pra entrar primeiro né, mal educado...

Os três adentraram a residência. Uma senhora baixinha e bem humorada apareceu pela sala sorrindo.

-Bom dia meninos! Que bom que alguém veio tirar o Ishi-kun da cama! –riu.

-Ah! Bom dia senhora Takamasa! –Gackt deu um "sorriso colgate".

-Que sorriso bonito! –a senhora elogiou o loiro. –Querem comer algo?

-Não, obrigado. Só viemos chamar o Miyavi pra praia... –o moreno acompanhou o sorriso do outro.

A pequena mulher ainda insistiu.

-Só um biscoito e suco, pelo ao menos isso. –ria. –Não quero que saiam da minha casa com fome!

-Se a senhora insiste tanto... Aceito o suco.

-Eu não quero nada, obrigado. –Aoi ainda sorria.

A senhora murmurou um "certo" e se dirigiu de volta para a cozinha. Logo voltou com um copo de suco, entregou ao loiro e sentou-se com eles no sofá mantendo uma conversa animada.

Alguns minutos depois Ishihara adentrava a sala vestido com uma regata justa e uma bermuda larga. Seu sorriso sapeca estampado no rosto. Sua avó temia aquele sorriso, sempre temeu. Ele era sinal de merda...

-Que pretende Takamasa Ishihara? –fazia um bico com o canto da boca, evitando um sorriso brotado.

-Nada obaasan.

-Tava pensando em estuprar os dois? –arqueou a sobrancelha.

-VOVÓ! EU SOU HÉTERO! –ria alto, não sozinho, junto aos dois amigos. O loiro, porém, já havia até caído do sofá de tanto rir e agora se contorcia no chão.

Despediram-se da senhora e foram para a praia.

Era um paraíso. Completamente diferente do conceito de "praia" que o mais novo dos três tinha.

A areia era branca, rosada, amarelada... Dependendo do local da praia. A água via-se límpida, verde-claro, azulada ao fundo. Viam-se peixes nadando, as pedras aos pólos da praia, coqueiros grandes e saudáveis.

As mulheres estendiam suas cangas pela areia, servindo-se do sol que cobria a mesma. As crianças corriam pela praia, algumas nadavam, jogavam bola ou mesmo coletavam conchas bonitas à beira do mar.

Miyavi sentou-se na areia enquanto os outros dois foram mergulhar um pouco.

Ficou a fitar uma bela loira que estava adentrando a água do mar.

Cintura fina, pernas torneadas, quadril largo e uma bunda "maravilhosa". As madeixas lisas e douradas estavam presas por uma caneta e ela usava um par de óculos escuros azulados no rosto.

Era uma mulher realmente linda. O garoto estava se descobrindo "animadinho" só de olhá-la. Rapidamente desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer.

-Hein, o que você tanto olha na bunda da minha irmã, ô idiota? –Uma criatura de cerca de 1,64 metros de altura, com um sorriso maléfico no rosto infantil, o fitava.

-Ham? Nem tava olhando.. Desculpa... É que eu tive um devaneio.

-Ah, entendo. Desculpa chegar assim pra te ameaçar então. –"Ele caiu mesmo?" pensou meevs.

-No problems.

-Eu sou Tsukiyama Akiharu. Pode chamar de Miku. Muito prazer. –sorriu infantilmente o pequeno loiro.

-Takamasa Ishihara, chama de Miyavi ok? –retribuiu ao sorriso apertando a mão do loiro que se sentou ao lado dele.

-Onde estuda Miyavi?

Os dois estenderam a conversa, rindo, descobrindo coisas um sobre o outro, fazendo amizade.

Mais tarde um pouco, Aoi e Gackt se juntaram aos dois para mais um pouco de conversa jogada fora e, ao fim da tarde, para um lanche coletivo.

A segunda-feira dava seus sinais com o barulho do despertador.

Se levantou, tomou café, se arrumou e foi para a escola.

_E não importa mais ninguém, e nem nada._

_Por mais insistente que seja Ishihara,_

_eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça, e isso_

_me persegue. Se não se interessa, tudo_

_bem, não tem problema. Mas não me deixe_

_sofrer. Me abandone, me jogue pra longe._

_Ter você aqui do lado e não poder tocar_

_seus lábios é a pior das torturas. Se eu_

_tivesse a mínima coragem, eu te diria_

_tantas coisas... Mas eu não tenho. Eu só_

_tenho esse pedaço de papel e essa_

_caneta. Sei que estou incomodando com as_

_minhas palavras, mas eu só queria uma_

_chance de expressar o que eu sinto._

_Ishihara, eu te amo._

_By: Admirador Secreto._

O bilhete fora deixado sem pistas na mochila do moreno.

Quem seria o tal admirador?

* * *

**N/A:** será que eu deixei alguns curiosos quanto ao que vai acontecer? quem será que deixou o bilhete pro meevs? O:

bom, eu sei que eu atrasei o capítulo, mas ontem eu estive viajando então nem pude postar, já que o note ficou em casa _' , mas aí vim postar hoje e espero que me perdoem

e continua a proposta, se alguem acertar quem é o admirador secreto ganha uma oneshoot xD di gratis completamente sem pagar -QQQ

espero estar agradando a vocês com essa fic :}

bom, sabado que vem eu posto o cap 3 ;**


	3. Chapter 3

-Gakuto, você sabe quem pôs esse bilhete no meu armário? –o moreno mostrava a carta do admirador secreto ao outro.

-É uma caligrafia muito bonita. Mas foi assinado "ADMIRADOR" no masculino, seno assim não foi uma menina. Vejamos, Reita. Ele é uke, nerd, você deu atenção pra ele. Vai ver foi ele que escreveu o bilhete. –pensou um pouco.

-Pode mesmo né, é bem possível...

-Mas também, tem aquele garoto da praça, que vira e mexe aparece na rua pra te olhar. Ele fica te secando quando a gente passa na praça. –coçou a sobrancelha. –A gente não sabe como é a caligrafia deles. Precisamos comparar. Peça pro Reita e pra esse garoto escreverem algo pra você. Ah! O Miku do primeiro ano também! Ele é bem suspeito, e ainda mais depois daquele dia na praia!

-Você tem razão. Vou pedir pra eles.

-Também tem o Aoi, mas a letra do "Moreno" é toda arrombada... Elimina-o.

-Ok. O Aoi não.

-Nada de Shiroyama pra você Miya-chan.

-E você? Posso ver sua letra?

-Eu nunca escrevo à mão. –sorriu. –As meninas escrevem pra mim.

-Ah, Claro.

E assim os dois começariam a investigação. No dia seguinte claro... Tinham que tirar o resto do dia pra ficar de pernas pra cima, comendo sorvete e jogando conversa fora.

Mal sabiam eles que, de algum lugar próximo, o admirador secreto os observava.

-Yo! Miyavi, Gakko-senpai. –Aoi gritava. Ele estava chegando acompanhado de três amigos, o loiro Reita, outro, também loiro, de belas coxas e Hitsugi.

-Yoo Aoi-kun! –Miyavi acenou logo indo abrir o portão para os quatro.

Passaram ali a tarde toda. Com as pernas pra cima comendo sorvete.

Descobriram que o loiro coxudo se chamava Uruha e que ele era tarado por morenos.

Agora a lista total de Miyavi e Gackt era: Reita, Miku, Uruha e Hitsugi. Tinha que ser um deles.

No dia seguinte Miyavi apareceu na escola com uma roupa xadrez, lembrando os trajes de Sherlock Holmes. Segurava uma lupa e andava feito um retardado olhando toda e qualquer coisa inútil pelo objeto.

-Yo, meevs, não tem necessidade de tanto nee? –Gakko sussurrou ao outro durante a aula de geografia.

-Me deixa entrar no personagem Gakko-chan.

-Gakko-chan? Mas já tá assim é? –riu-se.

O moreno mandou língua e riu.

-Vou te chamar de "Mestre das Magnuns" então. –gargalhou baixo sendo seguido pelo loiro.

-Ui sexy!

A aula seguiu-se normalmente.

-Droga! –Miyavi reclamou.

-O que foi meevs? –Uruha questionou.

-Eu perdi minhas anotações de historia. Pode me emprestar as suas Kouyou?

-Claro. –remexeu na mochila pegando as anotações e entregando ao outro.

Miyavi copiou a matéria e aproveitou para reparar bem na caligrafia de Kouyou. Sua letra pendia para a direita, enquanto a da carta era para o lado oposto.

-Não é o coxudo. –sussurrou com Gackt.

-Então vamos investigar os outros ora capeta!

Gackt perseguiu Reita pedindo para que o mesmo assinasse sua camisa.

-Escreve algo pra mim, mas não é só pra por o nome não ok? Escreve letra de musica sei La...

O loiro prontamente atendeu, escrevendo God Save The Queen (SexPistols) na camisa do outro sobre a parte do abdômen definido. Estava corado. Gackt era um cara realmente muito bonito...

Gackt se decepcionou ao ver que a letra do loiro da faixa era como letra de médico: ilegível e feiosa.

-O Reita não era... Agora nos restam Miku e Hitsugi. –Miyavi comentou. –Você investiga o felizinho, eu fico com o emo.

-Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Os horários de Hitsugi eram comuns e fáceis de gravar. O difícil era convencê-lo a escrever algo.

-Hitsu, escreve um negocio pra mim? –Miyavi pedia.

-Ah, eu odeio escrever, odeio minha letra... por que você não escreve, ou melhor, Laís, escreve aqui um negocio pro meevs? –dirigiu a palavra a uma amiga, também emo.

A garota então copiou o pedido de Miyavi, que bufou derrotado. Era realmente difícil fazer Hitsu pegar num lápis.

-Hitsu eu preciso que você escreva algo. Quero ver a sua letra!

-Pra que?

-É um caso ultrasecreto que eu não posso contar.

-Então é por isso que você tá vestido de Sherlock Holmes?

-É... Pode ser. Me escreve uma frase, pelo ao menos uma frase. –implorou meevs.

Hitsu fez um bico no canto da boca, pensativo. Acabou por escrever num papel a frase que ele pedia.

O admirador secreto o vigiava, estava deixando de ser um amor comum... Era uma obsessão.

Miyavi voltou para casa comparando a letra do ruivo com a do papel. Eram bem parecidas, talvez fosse ele.

Mas todas as pistas o levavam a pensar em Gackt. Por que ele se recusava tanto a escrever e comparar?

Encontrou-se com o loiro e ficaram a juntar as pistas.

Não era Miku, a letra dele era totalmente enfeitadinha e redondinha.

Mexendo na mochila do moreno acharam o que seria mais uma carta do admirador secreto:

_Miya-Chan,_

_Está cada vez mais difícil respirar._

_Eu sei que você está me procurando e, sinceramente, espero que me encontre._

_Não acho que vá me abraçar e me beijar, sei que não será assim._

_Você é heterossexual, eu não sei mais o que sou._

_Não muda pra mim o fato de que esse sentimento só se agrava._

_É realmente sufocante não poder te tocar, uma vez que te vejo tão próximo._

_Eu não sou o Hitsugi. Dica._

_Eu te amo miya-chan. Eu te amo muito._

_Droga, eu estou chorando..._

_Quando me encontrar me olhe nos olhos e me diga:_

"_Eu te achei."_

_Quando fizer isso me deixe te abraçar, eu só preciso do seu carinho._

_Não vou te implorar por um beijo._

_Não vou te obrigar a me amar de volta._

_Só quero a chance de sentir seu perfume de perto e acariciar sua pele macia._

_Sonho que seus lábios devem ter um leve gosto de morango... Estou certo?_

_Te vejo sempre comprando aquela mesma bala..._

_Desde que te vi pela primeira vez eu senti esse calor._

_Cada vez mais estou caindo nesse abismo que é o amor._

_Dói não ser correspondido, mas eu vou superar..._

_Espero que um dia você seja capaz de me amar como eu te amo._

_Somos muito diferentes, mesmo assim muito iguais..._

_Seu jeito extrovertido e desastrado me encanta._

_Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas meu amor, então termino esta carta com uma dica:_

_Meus lábios SEMPRE terão sabor de pêssego._

_By: Admirador Secreto_

Sabor de pêssego. Agora teria que ficar de olho em cada pessoa que chupa bala de pêssego em Angra?

Oh, isso estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

A cada nova pista, mais obstáculos.

De que valia a caligrafia agora? Nada.

A letra podia bem ser de uma pessoa qualquer. O admirador simplesmente pediu que escrevesse para ele.

Este último bilhete foi entregue a ele ainda na praça, também sem pistas.

O admirador estava lá, em algum lugar. E colocou dentro de sua mochila o novo bilhete.

Então não era mesmo o Hitsu, pois em momento algum este havia saído do campo de visão de Miyavi.

Seria Miku?

Se levando em conta a caligrafia ele seria o ultimo suspeito a sobrar. Gackt devia saber. A capacidade de Miku pra modificar letras devia ser alta.

-Não é ele meevs.

-O QUE? MAS COMO? SÓ SOBROU ELE! –Miyavi se desesperava pela curiosidade. –aaarghhhhhhttttttt! –rosnou. –Eu preciso saber quem é!

-O que houve com o Miya-chan? –Aoi chegava ao corredor, sorrindo com de costume, ao lado de Reita.

-O admirador secreto. Ele mandou mais um bilhete. –Gackt suspirou.

-E adivinha? Tudo que eu sei sobre ele agora é que ELE CHUPA BALA DE PÊSSEGO! AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! –rosnou novamente.

-Eu gosto de bala de pêssego. –Aoi riu. –O Gackt me viciou naquele treco...

-Ah, mas é gostoso. –o loiro mais velho sorria. –Bala de pêssego is Love.

Todos riram menos Miyavi que não conseguiu se concentrar na piada pela curiosidade e pela inquietação.

-Preciso saber de todos que chupam bala de pêssego todos os dias.

-Eu chupo. –Aoi riu.

-Eu também. –Gackt o acompanhou.

-O Miku também. –Reita completou.

-Não é o Miku.

-O Kouyou chupa também.

-Todo dia? –meevs completou.

-Todo dia. –Reita sorria.

Miyavi precisava pensar.

Conversar a sós com cada um deles.

O primeiro foi Miku.

-Akiharu, você chupa bala de pêssego nee?

-Chupo sim meevs, por quê?

-O gackt não te contou?

-Ah, sim. Contou. Eu chupo, mas nem é todo dia. Enjoa sabe?

-Ah claro. Sabe me dizer se o Kouyou chupa?

-Chupa sim. É a preferida dele. Mas não acho que ele seja o tal Admirador, uma vez que ele gosta de mim.

-Ele gosta de você? –se espantou.

-Gosta, mas não fala. Quem me contou foi o Aoi. Mas não é pra comentar ok? Eu também gosto dele, vou pedir ele em namoro no sábado.

-Que lindo! Depois me conte como foi.

Não era Kouyou, nem Miku.

-Rei-chan...

-Eu não gosto de doces.

-Mas não é doce! É bala de pêssego, sei lá, talvez você gostasse...

-Não. –sorriu. –Fique tranqüilo, o admirador não sou eu.

-Tá.

Mais dificuldade... Quem seria o tal cara?

Disse: "eu não sou o Hitsu", então de que adiantaria ir ate o ruivo? Nada.

-Miya-chan! –Aoi acenava. –Como vai a procura?

-Nada até agora. Mas parece que tudo me leva ao Gackt.

-Nossa... E eu que pensava que o Gackt era incapaz de amar... –riu e Miyavi o acompanhou.

-É sério Aoi... Só ele se recusou a escrever. Ele é viciado em bala de pêssego. Ele anda comigo o tempo todo. Deve ser. Só pode ser!

Aoi deu um sorriso doce.

-Fale com ele então. Diga pra ele: "Eu te achei." - o moreno mais baixo sorria.

Miyavi o abraçou apertado fazendo com que o rosto do mais baixo se escondesse em seu pescoço.

-Te achei, admirador secreto.

Os olhos de Aoi se encheram de lágrimas e ele começou a chorar no ombro de Miyavi, apertando o abraço.

-É... Você me achou... –sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Miyavi. –Como soube que era eu?

-Por que, sempre que na narração aparecia que o admirador estava perto, era você quem chegava carregando outras pessoas. Por que você foi quem mais me chamou de Miya-chan. Por que seus lábios têm cheiro de pêssego. E você parece comigo, mesmo que sejamos diferentes por você ser tímido. E você não é o Hitsu. E tudo se confirmou quando falou pra eu dizer pro Gackt "Eu te achei", sendo que só eu e ele sabíamos sobre essa parte do bilhete. –riu baixo alinhando o rosto ao de Aoi, que corou imediatamente.

Miyavi se sentia estranho. Desde que foi falado do gosto de pêssego ele já se questionava se não seria Aoi o admirador. Mas não podia comentar. Não na frente dos amigos com Aoi ali.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo quando percebeu que todas as evidencias apontavam para ele.

Ele e Gackt haviam tramado tudo! Devia ser.

Fechou os olhos deixando roçar os lábios aos do menor.

Aoi gemeu sussurrado ao perceber os lábios unidos, entreabriu a boca involuntariamente, fechando os olhos, deixando-se levar pela sensação de ter o homem que amava tocando seus lábios.

O moreno mais alto pegou-se imaginando como seria o beijo daquele garoto abraçado à sua cintura. Quando tornou a si estava lambendo delicadamente os lábios carnudos do menor, fazendo-o gemer baixo.

Heterossexuais... Uma raça extinta.

Adentrou a boca do outro com sua língua fazendo um carinho na língua do mesmo. Sentia o sabor de pêssego que falava no bilhete. Gostava daquele sabor adocicado. O beijo de Aoi era delicioso...


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi se entregava totalmente à sensação daquele beijo, queria que ele nunca acabasse. Era simplesmente maravilhoso sentir o gosto de Miyavi.

Ao que sabia ele não o amava, mas só estar nos braços dele já era o suficiente para acalmar aquele coração ansioso por amor.

Tentava se acalmar e não se excitar, mas era difícil agora que o maior prensava seu corpo, suas costas encostadas na parede fria e miya-chan colado ao seu corpo, sentindo sua excitação tocar a dele mesmo sob os jeans.

-Ahhnnn. –Aoi gemeu abafado.

Miyavi estava excitado, essa era a verdade. Aoi era romântico, tímido. Era como uma garota, somente seu corpo não era feminino.

Começou a questionar-se do por que não pensara assim antes. Que mal há em ter nos seus braços a pessoa que você ama... seria problema por serem do mesmo sexo? Só por que o que havia entre as pernas de Aoi não era uma vagina eles não poderiam se amar?

Errado.

-Aoi... –sussurrou ao ouvido do menor enquanto, com uma perna colocada entre as pernas do menor, pressionava levemente o membro já desperto deste.

-hmmm... –Aoi gemia em resposta.

-Eu também te amo. –Aoi sorriu e deixou uma lagrima de felicidade escorrer de seus olhos fechados.

Miyavi lambeu o caminho percorrido pela lagrima. Seu sabor era diferente do adocicado de sua boca.

-Aoi... Queria poder ser romântico como em seus sonhos... Mas o máximo que posso segurar é até a enfermaria do colégio. Está vazia, somos os únicos aqui... Não se preocupe.

-Não ligo pro romantismo agora. Só quero ser seu. –o mais baixo sussurrou deixando um sorriso apossar-se de seus lábios quando sentiu o maior o pegando no colo.

O mais novo levou Aoi para a tal enfermaria. A porta foi trancada e o corpo do menor depositado sobre uma maca.

Meevs adentrava a camisa de Aoi com as mãos, sentindo a textura macia daquele corpo inexplorado. Retirava o tecido que moldava o tronco do menor cuidadosamente enquanto distribuía beijos carinhosos pela pele alva que ia mostrando-se a ele.

Miyavi era tão carinhoso! Assim o menor pensava. O amava. Não tinha duvidas. Ishihara era o homem que o perturbava em seus sonhos. Que o recolhia nos braços. Finalmente agora Yuu podia se esquecer do resto do mundo e jogar-se nos braços de seu amado. Pertencia a ele. Mesmo que o moreno não o quisesse, seu coração seria dele, sempre.

A língua de Miyavi contornava o mamilo esquerdo do moreno mais baixo, sentindo-o enrijecer-se em sua boca. Aoi estava todo arrepiado. Era gostoso vê-lo assim, tão submisso.

Mordeu a pontinha do mamilo deste ainda passando a língua naquele pedaço sensível de carne.

Aoi gemia abafado devido às constantes mordidas que dava nos próprios lábios.

Ele queria simplesmente sentir o gosto daquele corpo, daquele amor.

Miyavi retirou a calça do menor e junto com ela a roupa intima que ele vestia, deixando seu corpo completamente exposto. Retirou também a própria roupa, ficando somente com a boxer vermelha que usava. Admirava aquele corpo perfeito do seu admirador secreto, já nem tão secreto assim.

Lambeu a coxa direita de Aoi, arrastando os dentes em sua virilha. O menor enlouquecia com aquele contato. Seu membro vira e mexe encostava ao rosto do outro, e este roçava os lábios no mesmo. Aoi gemia pelo contato da respiração de miyavi em seu sexo ereto. Era uma sensação deliciosamente torturante.

Miyavi corria a boca pelo corpo do amante, mas não tocava seu membro com a mesma. Deixava Aoi no desejo. Queria que ele pedisse.

O rosto do menor estava corado e seus olhos estavam nublados pelo prazer. Estavam ambos entorpecidos pela sensação gostosa daquelas preliminares.

-Ahh... miya-chan... por favor!

-Pede Aoi, pede pra mim... –chupava de leve a virilha do menor, roçando o rosto no sexo do mesmo. –Quando quiser algo, é só pedir que eu faço.

-Hmm me Chu...upa.. aahmm!

O mais novo se prontificou a obedecê-lo. Abocanhou a cabeça do membro dele e sugou com força. Aoi não era o único que precisava de alivio, mas Miyavi não se importava nem com a dor das pontadas em seu baixo-ventre. Queria que o menor sentisse prazer, queria ouvi-lo gemer e gritar seu nome... Queria que ele pedisse com todas as letras.

Aoi arranhou a nuca do mais alto com força, repuxando os cabelos e pressionando a cabeça de Miyavi contra seu membro enquanto tentava jogar o quadril contra a cabeça dele. Miyavi fazia tão gostoso que o mais baixo já estava fora de si com o tesão.

Miyavi engoliu o membro do outro, chupando e pressionando a língua contra aquela parte do corpo dele. O gosto dele era bom. Se deliciava como uma criança que se encanta com um doce. Lambia o penis do moreno menor e logo colocava-o na boca novamente, retornando com a sucção e os movimentos com a cabeça.

-Ahh Miyavi... hmm! Oishii!!

O maior retirou o membro do outro de sua boca, envolveu-o com a mão e iniciou uma masturbação lenta enquanto via aquele garoto arquear o corpo com o prazer e jogar a cintura contra sua mão. Abocanhou e chupou somente a glande enquanto masturbava a extensão do sexo do moreno.

Até que o menor não agüentou mais e se desfez na boca de meevs que engoliu aquele liquido esbranquiçado, mas não todo assim sujando as mãos com o mesmo. Chupou o membro do moreno por mais um tempo querendo prolongar a sensação do orgasmo dele, querendo mais daquele sabor amargo.

Aoi o puxou pelos cabelos e beijou a boca dele podendo sentir nela o gosto do próprio sêmen. Miyavi afastou um pouco as pernas do menor roçando um dos dedos sujos pelo sêmen dele mesmo na pequena fenda entre suas nádegas.

O mais velho gemeu abafado e desconfortável ao sentir o dedo de miyavi se forçando contra seu corpo, violando sua castidade. O maior embebedava-se dos gemidos de prazer de Aoi enquanto estocava o dedo contra o corpo dele. Retirou o dedo e logo enfiou denovo, agora eram dois dedos se movendo no interior de Yuu.

-Ahhnn... meevs, não... aahh... oishii... hmm... me... ahg... me faz seu... hmmm...

-Diz mais alto Aoi. –respondia aos gemidos dele enquanto adicionava mais um dedo à entrada do mais velho, estocando-o rapidamente enquanto gemidos doloridos e prazerosos saltavam de sua garganta. –Não dá pra ouvir com você gemendo gostoso assim...

-Hunnn... Miya-chaaaan... Ouwnnn... M-me f-fode... huunn... m-me fode gostooso.. aahhmm... –tentava conectar as palavras, mesmo sem saber se havia alguma coerência no que dizia.

Sem parar de estocá-lo com os dedos, o mais alto retirou a boxer que vestia com a mão livre e lambeu o membro de Aoi que já se tornava novamente ereto.

Beijou os lábios carnudos do menor enquanto retirava os dedos de dentro dele e afastava ainda mais suas pernas.

O menor enlaçou as pernas na cintura do outro trazendo-o mais para perto de si. Miyavi roçava o membro pulsante na entrada apertada de Aoi, tentando resistir mais um pouco para dar mais prazer ao seu moreno. Mas a necessidade de alivio era já tão grande que acabou penetrando-o mais rápido do que o esperado. Com cuidado adentrava o corpo apertado e quente do seu amante enquanto beijava seus lábios carinhosamente e estimulava seu membro, tentando afastar a dor daquele a quem havia declarado seu amor.

Esperou pacientemente até que o menor tivesse se acostumado a tê-lo dentro de si e começou a estocá-lo. Aumentava aos poucos o ritmo dos movimentos enquanto masturbava seu amado.

Os dois gemiam alto e em coro. O ritmo das estocadas havia se tornado rápido e errático. O som dos corpos se chocando excitava ainda mais o casal que sentia pela primeira vez o sabor do sexo com o outro.

Era a primeira vez de Aoi como uke e a primeira vez de Miyavi com outro homem. Eram sensações novas, vontades novas. Ambos tinham um único desejo em mente: satisfazer o parceiro e demonstrar o que sentiam por meio daquela transa carinhosa.

O orgasmo se apossou daqueles corpos, fazendo Miyavi preencher Aoi e este sujar o espaço do abdômen de Miyavi e também o de seu próprio.

-Miya-chan... –sussurrou ofegante o menor. –Quando disse que me amava... Era verdade?

-Claro que era Aoi. É verdade ainda. –acariciou o rosto do menor.

Ambos estavam exaustos, mas ainda tinham que voltar para casa.

No dia seguinte nenhum dos dois compareceu à aula.

Gackt resolveu investigar o sumiço do amigo Meevs. Foi até a casa dele mas descobriu pela avó que ele tinha ido passar a noite na casa do namorado. Mas, namorado? Então será que... –o loiro pensou.

Resolveu investigar. Foi até a casa de Aoi sorriu satisfeito ao ser atendido por um Miyavi preguiçoso vestido com um roupão vermelho.

-Amor, quem é? –Aoi perguntou sonolento.

-É o Gackt.

-Manda entrar...

-Então. Amor hein? Admirador secreto...


End file.
